Pranksters
by pa55ion
Summary: .::STORY ON HOLD::.It's all about pranks and a certain couple, James Potter and Lily Evans. Lily detest James with a passion, but after a huge number of pranks being carried out and the knowing of a special place, will they fall in love? Or the opposite?
1. Frustrations on the train I

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the rest of the characters that appears in the book. Only J K Rowling does. I only own the other characters that DON'T and WILL NOT appear in it. The plot belongs to me too. Oh, before I forget, the group Unicorns idea was taken from the book Sweet Valley by Francine Pascal.  
  
Rating: This is a PG-13 story. Those who think they can't stand swearing and cursing please back away and don't read this. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Basic Overview: This would be a James and Lily story in their 6th year in Hogwarts. James Potter, leader of the Marauders and Lily Evans, leader of the Unicorns. Lily detests James since 1st year. But will love blossom between these two? We'll find out.  
  
Extras: By the way, JJ is Jupiter Joder and Jan is January Fogs.  
Pranksters  
  
Chapter One: Frustrations on the train  
  
"Phoo phooooooo!!!!!" went the signal of the train, as it was about to leave the crowded King's Cross-among the great mass of people waving their children goodbyes. But among the whole population, we're going to concentrate on only a certain group of people. Can you guess who? Yep! They are the famous Marauders and the Unicorns. Lily, the ringleader of the Unicorns, detests James Potter, who is the ringleader of the Marauders. But somehow in between the story of quarrels, pranks and hexing, these two people finally learnt how to tolerate each other and falls in love. Since the train's about to leave, shall I start with my story then? I'm sure you will agree.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was the 6th time Lily Evans was going to Hogwarts. In the past 5 years, Lily was very much well known in Hogwarts as the cleverest, funniest, fiery- tempered and the ringleader of the Unicorns in Hogwarts. The Unicorns, which consists of Lily Evans, Jupiter Joder, Zoe Fellms and January Fogs. They were much well known as the prettiest girls in Hogwarts.  
  
After waving goodbyes and blowing kisses to her parents and cousin, Lily grabbed her trunk and led the way into Platform 9 ¾ with her cousin's daughter, which is also her niece, by the name of Jupiter Joder. They ran through the pillar that separates the muggle and wizarding world and found themselves caught in a messy place full of students.  
  
Soon, both girls were on the Hogwarts Express finding comfort in their usual compartment at the end of the train.  
  
"JJ, I wonder how boring this year would be again." Lily said while trying to push her trunk into the 'seats' for trunk cases.  
  
"I don't think you would find this year boring dear. Considering that you are a prefect and the ringleader of us Unicorns. Didn't you notice the many pairs of eyes staring at you when you were trying to get up the train? I think most of them are trying to peek up your skirt trying to see what colour is your panties." JJ snickered.  
  
She looked over to Lily's side, and as always, Lily has problems with her trunk. JJ rolled her eyes and sighed while walking over to Lily to help her.  
  
"I sometimes wonder how big your trunk will be if I threw all your books away. Maybe it will only be half the size of your trunk now." JJ said.  
  
"Maybe" Lily laughed.  
  
"Maybe I could do just that right now!" said JJ, pretending to unlatch the trunk to grab some books.  
  
"No way! Uh Uh! I'm not going to let you do that to my precious companions." Protested Lily, shoving JJ's hands off her trunk.  
  
Lily gave a final push to her trunk and it finally stayed where it was. Both girls then sat down on the comfortable seats and started to have a conversation.  
  
"Hey JJ. Where on earth are Zoe and Jan? I didn't see them on the platform and on the train." Lily asked, leaning on the seat with her head propped up by her elbow.  
  
"I don't know. I think they are with their boyfriends somewhere on this train. I wouldn't be surprised if they were snogging somewhere along the corridor," answered JJ.  
  
"Ugh! I still can't believe Zoe and you have Marauders as your boyfriends. They totally suck! They think just because they have looks and fame they can go kissing every girl in Hogwarts. Jan at least has Windson, who is a smart kid, not like them," said Lily in disgust.  
  
"Hey there girl. You hate the Marauders doesn't mean that other girls should hate them right?" protested JJ. "Maybe.maybe we should get you paired up with James Potter. He's the only guy in the Marauders who don't have a proper and steady girlfriend. Even Peter has Pamela."  
  
"Oh no you don't. I hate James more than anyone else in the Marauders. He's a stupid idiot fucking asshole who doesn't know what's the meaning of respect. If you all ever dare to do anything foolish, I'll make sure all of you die a terrible death. Don't forget that I'm a mean hexer," retorted Lily.  
  
"Oooooh.I'm so scared!" JJ said with one eyebrow raised.  
  
The red head glared at JJ and took out a book on Advanced Transfiguration. She started to read, trying to ignore all the looks on her niece's face.  
  
JJ looked at Lily and said exasperated, "Do you have to go through this tradition every year? Can't we just have fun for once?"  
  
"If your fun is like this, then NO!"  
  
JJ stood up from her seat and muttered, "Fine!" She went over to Lily and grabbed the book away from her and threw it out of their compartment door.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" glowered Lily.  
  
But before she even made a move to rant at JJ, a knock was heard at the opening. Both girls turned to looked and saw four boys and a girl standing innocently. The girl, who was Zoe Fellms, was somehow kissing Remus, the guy with brown hair, wildly and the other 2 beside was staring ahead. The front guy with black hair was holding an Advanced Transfiguration book in his right hand.  
  
"Sirius! How nice to see you. Did you miss me?" exclaimed JJ, flinging herself upon him.  
  
"Hello my dear JJ. You wouldn't know how much I missed you during the holidays," Sirius said while kissing her.  
  
"Hello there Lily. Is this book yours?" said the guy holding the book.  
  
"Yes, James Potter. That book is mine. Can you return it to me?" hissed Lily.  
  
"Oh! I'm surprised that know-it-all has to study Transfiguration. Maybe your transfiguration is bad. I can tutor you. Do you wanna?" asked James slyly.  
  
"Yes, my transfiguration is a little bad. And NO! I do not need your tuition. Give me back my book!" Lily said raising her voice a little.  
  
"Uh ah Lily. Say the magic word."  
  
"Fat hope!"  
  
"Such anger Lily. Try calming yourself down and boys will love you."  
  
"I don't need to. It's my anger that made me well known in the 1st place. Now give me back my book before I hex you, James."  
  
"Come lar! Let's duel!" James said, taking out his wand. He passed the book over to another guy with Jet-black hair on his right. "Sirius, hold this. I'm going to win this duel."  
  
"I think not James. Lily sure is a mean hexer. Don't forget all those painful curses she threw us last year." Sirius said warningly, one hand holding on to JJ's waist and the other holding the book.  
  
"I won't just relaxed," answered James. He turned back to face Lily both their wands ready.  
  
"You first Lily. I don't want to be known as not being a gentleman."  
  
"Fine. I'll take the chance! RICTUSEMPRA!" Lily said.  
  
James started laughing while clutching his sides stopping the ticklishness in him. After a while, the spell subsided and James stood up on his feet again, his wand poised at Lily. "Get ready dear!"  
  
"I am already ready."  
  
"Good. Then, TARANTALLEGRA!" James smirked when he saw Lily dancing. 'Not bad. I didn't know she danced this well. Her long legs are so, well.lovely and ooooh! I wanna peek at her panties. Hey! What am I thinking? Lily beautiful? Ugh!' he thought.  
  
"Finite Incantatum," James said, stopping the spell.  
  
"My turn! FURNUNCULUS!" Lily laughed at the sight of James getting boils all over his body.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted James at Lily when she was not looking.  
  
Lily found herself being thrown back unto the side of the train. Her wand disappeared from her hand and she saw James catching it before she hit the ground. She started to feel a little woozy and soon enough, everything went black.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Lily, Lily, LILY!"  
  
"What? What?" Lily said, slowly opening her eyes. She sat up and looked at her surroundings, trying to get the fog to clear up. After it did, she saw both Zoe and JJ staring intently at her in the eyes while the four boys were sitting opposite laughing about something.  
  
"How long have I been unconscious?" Lily asked around.  
  
"About an hour or so? I think the blow was quite hard. Does it hurt anywhere now?" Zoe said, scanning Lily.  
  
"Damn this thing. I'm fine, thank you. I need to go get some fresh air. Excuse me for a while," Lily stood up groggily and walked out of the compartment, heading down to the woman with the trolley.  
  
Remus noticed Lily heading out, and stood up saying, "I'll look at her." He then went after Lily.  
  
"Hey, Lily! Wait up!" cried Remus, trying desperately to catch up with her.  
  
"Leave me alone Remus!" Lily said over her shoulders, quickening her pace.  
  
"I won't until you tell me what is wrong. Damn you are fast," said Remus finally catching up with her.  
  
"What do you want? Your bloody friends not good enough for you?"  
  
"Hey! Don't you insult my friends and can't I have a word with you?" asked Remus.  
  
"Make it quick then. I don't have all day with you."  
  
"Fine. Can you forgive James? I mean, really forgive him? I know he has hurt you some way or the other, he's just being a playful brat. He doesn't really mean it. So can you forgive him?"  
  
"Why are you pleading on his behalf? He should be the one to do this. Not you. I know you're being a good friend, but sometimes he just have to get his principles right and respect others. I'll try to forgive him, if HE says sorry to me."  
  
"Alright. So if James say sorry sincerely, you will forgive him?"  
  
"I said I'd try."  
  
"Oh good!"  
  
"Now can I go buy my sweets?"  
  
"Oh sure! I'll follow you," Remus said, smiling.  
  
"Now I know why Zoe likes you so much," Lily thought, smiling in her head.  
  
Lily walked down the corridor to the woman with Remus and bought a whole lot of sweets and snacks before returning to the car.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"James, just say sorry to Lily and everything would be fine," said JJ.  
  
"Yeah James, you should," agreed Sirius.  
  
"No way! She was the one who wanted to duel. Well, she said she wanted to hex me!" cried out James.  
  
"So? You pissed her off." JJ said, cuddling into Sirius' lap.  
  
"But she also pissed me off! It's not fair!" James said, casting an eye over to Sirius that says help-me-from-your-girl.  
  
Sirius caught the eye and said, "Sorry James, I stand on her side. Peter too right?"  
  
"Yar. I stand on the side which is right and Lily's side is the right one," Peter said timidly.  
  
"Sorry James, it's 3 to 1. Surrender," Sirius said, chuckling away while snuggling down to the body heat JJ was giving to him.  
  
"Cosmic twits! Everyone of you," muttered James darkly, under his breath. "Fine, I surrender. But how do I find her? She went out already."  
  
"Remus went after her to console her. She will be back and you better say sorry instead of picking up another fight," Zoe said to James.  
  
Peter turned his head towards the door and saw both Lily and Remus walking through the door with armful of sweets. "Ooooh. speak of the devil, here they come. With sweets too!"  
  
Lily and Remus dropped all the sweets onto an empty space and sat down.  
  
"Everyone with the exception of James, you may eat the sweets," Lily said looking deadly into her enemy's eyes.  
  
James glared at Lily until Remus nudged him so hard that he practically jumped off his seat and found himself staring at Lily.  
  
He looked at Lily in the eyes and said softly, "I'm sorry Lily. I shouldn't have teased you just now. But that doesn't mean that I will not tease you in the future."  
  
"I know that James," Lily replied, "It is also partly my fault, well my temper. So I'm sorry too. But that also doesn't mean that I'm going to stop detesting you."  
  
"I know, I know!" James said.  
  
"Okay, so now everything is alright, what should we do?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"FEAST!" Everyone shouted, grabbing the whole load of piled up sweets and stuffing them into their mouths.  
  
Everyone in that compartment was cracking jokes, sending all into peals of laughter. They all laughed until the train stopped. Everyone stood up and carried their trunks out of the train. They then climbed into one of the waiting horse carriages and set off to their home, Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! This is my 1st time writing a fan fiction. Hope it isn't to dull or hard to understand. Everyone, please Read and Review my work. I will accept any review, even criticism. Haha.Okay. ^_^! 


	2. Arrvial and a secret place II

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the rest of the characters that appears in the book. Only J K Rowling does. I only own the other characters that DON'T and WILL NOT appear in it. The plot belongs to me too. Oh, before I forget, the group Unicorns idea was taken from the book Sweet Valley by Francine Pascal.  
  
Rating: This is a PG-13 story. Those who think they can't stand swearing and cursing please back away and don't read this. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Basic Overview: This would be a James and Lily story in their 6th year in Hogwarts. James Potter, leader of the Marauders and Lily Evans, leader of the Unicorns. Lily detests James since 1st year. But will love blossom between these two? We'll find out.  
  
Extras: Basically nothing.  
BPranksters/B  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival and a secret place  
  
After following the streams of students into the Great Hall for the sorting and feast, the 3 girls and the Marauders sat together at the Gryffindor table. James on the right of Lily, Sirius and JJ beside James on the right, Zoe and Remus on the opposite and finally Peter Pettigrew was on the lefts of Remus with his girlfriend Pamela Andrews.  
  
A few minutes later, a girl with hazel hair with matching eyes came hand in hand with another boy with dark features and sat down beside Zoe and Remus, facing Lily.  
  
"Hi there girls, how's your holidays? Hello James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, it is certainly nice to see you again," said the hazel-haired girl.  
  
"Why, hello there January Fogs. I see you have thrown us out of your mind just for your Windson here at the train," greeted Lily, happy to see her friend, "Sorry Windson, I'm not trying to say that I don't want Jan to be with you, but I can be jealous you know. When one of your best friend suddenly falls in love and all of a sudden, you don't seem to find her anymore anywhere except with her lover."  
  
"I know Lily. I'll try to give Jan more time to be with you guys," said Windson.  
  
"I'm just joking Windson. From first year till now I see you still being the modest person you are," laughed Lily.  
  
"Hey Windson, can you leave your Jan for a while and come sit with us?" called out Sirius, motioning his hand to an empty seat.  
  
"Oh sure, be right there!" replied Windson. He then turned his attention to his girlfriend, "Hey Jan, I'll leave you for a while to go sit with my dorm mates, then I'll meet you after the feast."  
  
"Okay, you better," said Jan.  
  
"Thanks a lot my babe," said Windson kissing her hand tenderly before moving off to the empty seat beside Sirius.  
  
"Lily, it seems to me that you are the only girl in the Unicorns not to have a boyfriend. I wonder how you can still keep your virginity when almost all the population of boys here wanted to give you that simple night of pleasure," Jan said mischievously, "Maybe, I could match make you and James together. The both of you would make a great pair! Yeah that's right. James and Lily Potter. Sounds right too!"  
  
Lily gave a smack on Jan's head before replying, "Hey, don't give me that type of crap. I hate James and I will forever hate him. No amount of match making can make me change my mind about him."  
  
"Ouch, that hurts you know Lily. I'm just kidding. But maybe I will."  
  
"Now stop it before I hex you, Jan."  
  
"Okay okay, sorry. But I'm sure you wouldn't hex a friend right?"  
  
"You wanna try?" asked Lily, slowly drawing out her wand.  
  
"Nope. You're a mean hexer. You wouldn't even spare your own friends."  
  
Lily laughed and placed her wand back into her robe. Lily looked at her other two best friends and shrugged.  
  
She thought, 'How can they even get all cuddly and warm in the midst of the whole population of Hogwarts. Yuck, Sirius and JJ are snogging. Zoe and Remus are fiddling with each other's hands; I guess that they'll go much further than that if they got the chance to.' She looked from Marauder to marauder until her eyes finally rest on James. 'At least James hasn't really got a girlfriend to get all cuddly with. HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHY AM I THINKING OF JAMES??? DAMN IT.HE'S A RASCAL YOU KNOW. A BIG TIME RASCAL!'  
  
A little voice in her head rang out, 'But you don't mind right? You look at his taut body and handsome looks. Look how devilish handsome he is when he turns his head from side to side letting his black hair fall down to his face. Look at how many girls swoon over him and flirt with him, but he still stays unconcern about them.'  
  
'I guess you're right. He is quite handsome, but. .WHAT THE.YOU LITTLE VOICE, TRYING TO STEER ME OFF MY PATH RIGHT? DAMN YOU. HE IS NOT MY TYPE!!!!!' yelled Lily in her head.  
  
'Are you sure Lils babe? I think the only girl he pays attention to is you and maybe a little to the rest of your Unicorns. You're a big-time beauty. All the boys in school tried for you but you stay pretty much the same, undisturbed, just like what James is doing. The 2 of you are both prefects, intelligent, witty, and brave especially in pranks. So picture perfect,' said the voice.  
  
'You better get out of my head or else. The 2 of us will never be together, no matter what happens.'  
  
'Or else what? I'm still your mind you know. You destroy me that also mean that you're destroying your own self. But you'll be surprised Lily. You'll be surprised that in the long run of life, something will change. Yes. Something will change,' faded out the voice slowly.  
  
'Good. You're gone!' thought Lily.  
  
'I'll be back. You wait and see,' a small voice managed to say.  
  
'Whatever!'  
  
Lily sighed and looked at the main entrance for the first years. The first years were walking nervously (though some were just too haughty to appear nervous), in lines of two, behind the Transfiguration Professor, McGonagall. She led them to where the sorting hat was and took out a long piece of parchment with all the names of the first years while waiting for the sorting hat to finish it's song.  
  
I "When Hogwarts first began, There wasn't me. But during early Jan, The four founders realized In order to keep this place They needed a certain something, To sort their students for their ace. So now I stand with brains from them.  
  
Gryffindor is where the brave rest at heart Their courage and chivalry sets them apart. Ravenclaw is for the witty and intelligent And very soon you'll call them sergeant. ((( I needed something to rhyme "intelligent", so I simply put in "sergeant".hope you all don't mind.)) Hufflepuff is just and loyal Setting themselves a place called royal. And finally, Slytherin is for those who are cunning Using every sly ways to get their means.  
  
And so there ends my song, So put me on, then I'll say SO LONG!" /I  
  
The song was finally finished and McGonagall started ticking off names.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After about an hour of sorting, the feast soon began with of course, the Headmaster's speech.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I want to inform you all, that the Forbidden forest is forbidden to all students unless under close supervision by the staff. Hence the name forbidden. The Whomping Willow is also forbidden to ALL students, as there might be some creatures there that might actually give you pain no one has experienced before. I hope Hogwarts will have another fantastic year and I wish you all well in your studies. So for now, may the feast begin!" Dumbledore sat down calmly and started to feast through the chattering of the students.  
  
Lily grabbed a butter muffin with a piece of honeyed chicken and pasta. She started to chomp on her food when James suddenly leaned over.  
  
"Lily," James asked, breathing down her neck, "Would you like to go back to the common room with me?"  
  
"Excuse me? If I go, you will try to catch the opportunity to shag me right? If that's the case, NO WAY!" Lily answered.  
  
"Oh, and stop breathing down my neck. It's disgusting," she continued. Lily stood up and changed seats with a 4th year student to get away from James.  
  
James was startled by her answer. It was the 1st time a girl rejected him, even for the breathing down the neck thing. He stared at Lily, wondering how on earth did she manage to reject him.  
  
"Guess your tactic won't work on her. She's one tough girl from all that I know of. Too bad. James, from first year up till now you have never really given up on trying to make her either snog or shag you right? Why not you go and try to make her your girlfriend by being yourself and be nice and kind towards her?" Sirius said, stifling a laugh, knowing that this James he knows wouldn't do that at all.  
  
"But girls like my 'pranky' self, so why should I become another person? It's not like she's different or anything. She still has the two breast, a vagina and everything a woman has. Don't worry, I get her in my bed soon," James said.  
  
"James, she has everything a woman has, but mind you. It is not her body that controls her, but her mind. If her mind doesn't accept you, her body than would not accept you."  
  
"Okay, okay. I got it already. Now can I eat?" asked James scooping up a little soup.  
  
"Sure you can," answered Sirius.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily stood up from the table, obviously bored, and wanted to go somewhere isolated. "Should I go to the Astronomy Tower or my secret place? I think I'll go with the 2nd choice. I bet the Astronomy Tower is packed with couples snogging or maybe even shagging. Ugh! My secret place is much more 'alone'." She then started walking to where her secret place is.  
  
James looked up from his food, bored to what Sirius and his friends were talking about. He looked around the Hall and his eyes fell on a redheaded girl who was walking away towards God knows where. He wondered, "Where is she going? Maybe if I follow her, I'll know." He then stood up and followed Lily to wherever she's going.  
  
When James passed the Gryffindor common room, he quickly and quietly summoned his invisibility cloak to him. He covered himself totally with it and quickened his pace to follow where Lily was going.  
  
After a few familiar turns at the hallways, Lily came to entrance doors. She pushed the great oak doors open and walked out. The winter cold air stung her face, making it rosy. Lily pulled her cloak closer to warm up her body, and continued walking towards the clearing in between the Lake and the Forbidden Forest. Her footsteps made footprints on the white snow that spread across the whole ground, but little did she know, there was another set of footprints, that do not belong to her.  
  
Oh yeah! James was still following her all right.  
  
Lily walked further on and she suddenly came to halt. In front of her and her invisible stalker was the most beautiful ever known. James gasped at what he saw. Tall trees circled the area in which a simple stone house covered in snow stood. Small rocks were also seen, but with something more. Little dancing fairies were circling the rocks glowing ever so brightly in different colours. Birds were singing and chirping happily on the trees giving the place some natural music.  
  
Taking a deep breath in, enjoying the fresh air, Lily said softly, "How nice to know that this place is still as beautiful as ever. I'm surprised that the Marauders never even seen this place before. But that is good, for this is still my dream place." James snickered silently when she said it. He told himself, "Now I know all about this secret place, I can tell Sirius and all and it won't be this quiet anymore. Hmm.better follow her in now."  
  
Lily skipped all the way to the door of the stone house and pushed open it, revealing a small fireplace, a sofa, a small table, bookshelves and a bed. As all of these things were not touched during the Hogwarts holidays, everything looked brand new. She walked inside the house and closed the door, but James still managed to squeeze himself through the door before she closed it.  
  
Lily conjured up a fire in the fireplace and went over to the bookshelves. She randomly pulled one out, lay down on the plush purple velvet sofa and started reading it, oblivious of the person staring straight right down at her.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Is it me or is Lily lying down on a couch totally forgetting who she is and who the person stalking her is. Hey! I'm invisible right? How could I forget that! But oh look at her legs. So long, so beautiful, so nice to touch. HEY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, JAMES POTTER! LILY ISN'T BEAUTIFUL. NO NO. SHE ISN'T. But her face is so angelic, so beautifully carved. NOW STOP THAT JAMES! LILY ISN'T WORTH YOUR TIME AND EFFORT. YES SHE MAY BE THE HOGWARTS VIRGIN BEAUTY, BUT THINK OF ALL THE BAD THINGS SHE HAD DONE TO YOU. ALL THE PRANKS SHE PULLED ON YOU," battled the thoughts in James' head. He shook his head vigorously, getting rid of all the thoughts on Lily.  
  
After reading a few chapters of the book, Lily felt bored which was very unusual, seeing that she was a bookworm. She closed the book and placed it back into the shelf. She reached into her pockets and brought out a silver flute with a gold ribbon tied to its end. She brought it to her lips and started to play a song, which seemed tranquil yet energetic. Swaying her graceful body to the music, the aura around the whole area was like magic.  
  
James found himself staring straight at the swaying Lily in front of him. He quickly glanced at his surroundings and found that even the fairies outside the house were dancing in rhythm to the magical music coming out from the flute. He even saw a few magical animals in the forbidden forest looking towards the direction of the music. James turned his attention back to the sweet and graceful redhead. The music soon stopped and he clapped, in response to the glorious music.  
  
When Lily stopped playing, she heard some clapping coming right out of nowhere. Startled out of her wits, she stammered out, "W-w-who is th-th- there? Sh-show yourself!" She even got a greater shock when she saw a grinning James Potter standing right in front of her with a liquid-like cloak in his left hand.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
BA/N: /B I've finally finished chapter two! Hooray!!!!! Haha! Okay, I didn't receive many reviews for the 1st chapter, but I know there's practically nothing much to review on that chapter, so here's my 2nd chapter and I hope you all readers out there would review. I thank those who did review.  
  
Oh, and the Lily's secret place idea was actually really another idea taken from another fan fiction. So it does not really seem to be mine. So authors of fan fictions, who have this type of plot inside, please do not scold me, for I said the idea does not belong to me totally! There.and for the rest of the pranks, that would be in chapter three I hope. So please remember to R/R. Thank you soooooooooooooo much! ^_^! 


	3. The sneak and catch! III

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the rest of the characters that appears in the book. Only J K Rowling does. I only own the other characters that DON'T and WILL NOT appear in it. The plot belongs to me too. Oh, before I forget, the group Unicorns idea was taken from the book Sweet Valley by Francine Pascal.  
  
Rating: This is a PG-13 story. Those who think they can't stand swearing and cursing please back away and don't read this. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Basic Overview: This would be a James and Lily story in their 6th year in Hogwarts. James Potter, leader of the Marauders and Lily Evans, leader of the Unicorns. Lily detests James since 1st year. But will love blossom between these two? We'll find out.  
  
Extras: Nothing much.  
Pranksters  
  
Chapter 3: The sneak and catch!  
  
"How did you get in here?" stuttered a surprised Lily.  
  
"Well, it's obvious that I followed you here," James said, still grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"That I know. But what I'm trying to say is how on earth did you get here without me noticing you, unless you're invisible," snapped Lily.  
  
"Of course I'm invisible, see this?" said James, showing his invisibility cloak to Lily, "I can guess that you already know what it is, so there's no point in me explaining it to you."  
  
The redhead stared at the invisibility cloak in disbelief. She pointed her finger at it and said, "How did you get it?"  
  
"I got it from my father. Potters are rich enough to buy things that are rare and exquisite," James replied, sitting down on the sofa.  
  
"Yea yea. Potters.ugh!" Lily muttered in disgust. She looked over at where James was and shrieked, "Get your butt out of my sofa you idiot! I didn't tell you to sit here." Lily shoved James off her sofa, causing him to fall down onto the hard stone ground.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're shoving," James cried, while rubbing his bottom. "It hurts!"  
  
"Good. That will leave you with a bruised bottom. Then you can't go 'out of this world' with other girls. Hehe, come to think of it, even if you do have sex, once the girls see your beautiful bottom, they'll leave you. Hah!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Oh really?" said James with a sly smile on his face. "What about you?"  
  
"Huh? What's what about me?" Lily said, biting down softly on her lips in confusion.  
  
"I mean, would you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" said Lily in really total confusion.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're this dense. Talk about a girl whom people say has brains that matches me."  
  
"Whatever! What did you want to say to me? Get on with it before I throw you out of this house."  
  
"Okay! I was asking, what if that girl was you? When we have sex and you see a bruised bottom on me, would you still continue?"  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. She said in disbelief, "Excuse me? I will never ever even have sex with you, much less even see your backside. Reasons? Number one, I have been detesting you since first year and I will up till the end of our lives. Number two; I cannot visualize the both of us together. Number three, I will only do it with my lover and it will certainly not be you!"  
  
James felt a pang of something. Disappointment? Jealousy? He didn't know. He quickly dismissed the feeling aside and responded, "Anything. I was just joking. You don't have to get all fuzzed up because of what I said. I guess you were right. As if we would have any relationship at all." James bit his own lips.  
  
Lily wanted to say something, but when she opened her mouth, no words came out, so she closed it back.  
  
There was silence. James felt a little uneasy at that point of time, so he looked around the room, trying to avoid Lily's gaze. That's when his eyes fell upon the little clock hanging on the wall. Its hour hand was pointing in between the 10 and 11, while its minute hand was pointing at the number 11.  
  
"Oh look at the time! It's 10:55pm. I didn't know we stayed here for so long. We better get back unless you want Filch to catch us for his 'wondrous' detentions," James said. Standing up, he pulled his invisibility cloak over his shoulders when he turned to the girl, asking, "Do you want to share? I don't mind it and I wouldn't like to see a person getting detentions when I could be some of a help."  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? It doesn't seem like you though," Lily said, her foot still planted on the ground.  
  
"I really wouldn't mind. But if you're still going to stand there, not budging, I will pass off this opportunity and go off by myself, leaving you to get detentions from Filch as you were roaming the grounds past curfew."  
  
Lily shuddered at the thought of having detentions with Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker. "Okay, I'll come." Lily walked towards James where he draped the cloak over the two of them, making them invisible. Both walked out of the house and made their way back to their common room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After walking through 3 corridors and 2 staircases, the 2 of them finally arrived at the Gryffindor common room corridor. But before they even reached the Fat Lady Portrait, they heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh bloody shit! I can hear Filch on his rounds already," James cried in exasperation, while looking at his wizard-watch. "It's 11:10pm. How can I forget that he start off his rounds around the castle near the Gryffindor tower?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he start off his rounds here is all because of your Marauders pranks," snorted Lily. "And please, don't you forget that we are actually invisible? You know, invisible.that means that people can't see us."  
  
"Oh right! I forgot. As if you and your Unicorns never played one before. And before you cut me off with one off your witty remarks, can I say that you are actually being quite loud? Filch will catch us because of your 'famous' voice and if he do, I'll blame it all on you!"  
  
"Blame it all on me? You yourself would also have a part to play here if we really did get caught. Who asked you to secretly follow me? If you didn't, you do not need to serve detention with me," hissed Lily.  
  
"Right, whatever," James rolled his eyes. When they cornered the edge of the corridor, James heard the caretaker's footsteps bouncing off the walls coming towards them. "Oh shit! He's coming."  
  
"Who's coming?" asked Lily in a whisper.  
  
"Filch! I think he heard us or something. Come on, let's hurry."  
  
Before Lily can do anything, James pulled her into a closet.  
  
"What are you doing?" cried Lily in anger of being pulled away hastily.  
  
James quickly raised a finger to Lily's mouth and motioned her to silent. "Keeping us away from Filch you idiot. Didn't you notice that wherever we turn, his footsteps still could be heard? Like he's following us, like he can see us."  
  
Lily's furious face suddenly turned pale. "You mean that he can see us? Oh no! If I really get caught running around the halls after curfew, my plans to be Head-Girl would be ruined!" whispered a frantic Lily.  
  
"Hush now. You wouldn't want him to find us right? I don't see why there's anything for you to be nervous of? It's not like you haven't gotten a detention before for all your pranks. You're still a prefect now right? You're still Hogwarts most cleverest witch right? There's nothing to be scared of."  
  
"But-but-but." stuttered Lily.  
  
"Don't you but me Lily. Now keep quiet." At this, Lily shut up her mouth, but still a little uncomfortable with James' arms around her.  
  
Soon, the footsteps stopped. Then everything was silent except for the two hidden figures breathing.  
  
"Do you think we can go now?" whispered Lily.  
  
"Well, since there is no more footsteps around, I suppose we could," replied James.  
  
"Good."  
  
James let go of Lily and the two of them came out from their hiding place when they suddenly bumped into somebody.  
  
"Oh my goodness! It's Filch!" said the redhead, who was looking at the person who bumped into them.  
  
"Shit! We're caught!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When the two fallen figures tried to stand up, they felt the cloak being pulled away from them revealing their bodies.  
  
"Ah ha! I've finally caught you again James Potter! Oh, and you too Lily Evans, though I thought you wouldn't be with James Potter," shouted a very happy looking Argus Filch.  
  
"Get away from us Filch and let us go back to sleep in peace. Or I'll kick your beautiful carved butt!" said James.  
  
"What language, Mr. Potter. Other teachers thought that you would rid of your colourful language when you become a prefect, but it seems not the case. I was right about you all along. You're just a snobby little good-for- nothing guy. I'm going to have to put you in detention for well, let's see. Roaming around the halls pass curfew, using language deemed not appropriate to staff members of Hogwarts. Miss Evans, you may be excused for this once."  
  
When Filch said that James was a 'snobby little good-for-nothing guy', the anger in the little redhead soon grew. Trying to contain it soon grew higher when Lily knew that she wasn't punished for roaming the halls together with James, but being the perfect girl that her parents brought up, she couldn't stand injustice. So when Filch finished with his little speech, she blew up.  
  
"James is not a snobby little good for nothing guy. If you think he is, you are much more worse. You don't even know how to perform magic; you only know how to piss students off. No wonder the students' here think you're just a pile of extra rubbish contained here at Hogwarts. You didn't even earn your standing here. I presume Professor Dumbledore actually kept you here because he pitied you and not because of what you can do. Don't criticize others if you yourself is not up to the standard," yelled Lily.  
  
Both James and Filch stood there gaping like goldfishes at her.  
  
James was the 1st one to be able to break the silence surrounding them. "Erm.do I say thank you Lily, or what?"  
  
"You don't have to say anything James. It's what Filch here needs to say."  
  
"Err."  
  
Filch stood there not believing his ears. Did he hear a scolding directed straightly to him right in front of his face and he wasn't able to stop it? Or what? He didn't know. But as he stood there, a large number of thoughts ran through his mind. Thoughts on why he became what he was today. Thoughts on how did one girl managed to break flow the thoughts he was trying hard to push away. Suddenly, another thought considered not to be his broke the flow of thoughts he had before. "Try to make the two of them be together. Don't let them suffer the same fate you had before. You have seen countless of times how they two can't work together, and tonight it seems that Lily is willing to stand up for that boy. Don't let go off this chance to bring the 2 of them together." And with this thought in mind, he said to the two rule- breakers.  
  
"You Miss Evans, will also be serving detention together with Mr. Potter. I gave you a chance to go, you didn't. Report to me by 8pm on the dot every night for a week starting from tomorrow and I'll see what you all have to do." With that, he walked away to continue his rounds, leaving the cloak on the floor.  
  
James picked up the cloak and motioned to Lily to get back into the common room. Lily directly went back into her dorm and James went to his dorm.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lying on her bed, anger subsided, Lily thought, 'what have I done? Me shouting at Filch like that. Damn my temper, damn James and damn Filch. Damn everything! Now what do I do? I have to serve detention with James. And what was I thinking when I defended James. Bloody hell.why did I stood up for him? If I didn't, I wouldn't have to get detention for a week, much less having it with James. But come to think of it, what actually made me stood up for him?'  
  
With those thoughts, she fell asleep with a slight frown on her face.  
  
On a bed facing a window, laid a 16 year old boy with black hair pondering over the incident with Filch a couple of minutes ago.  
  
'Why did she do that? Why did she defend me? I thought she hated me all through the years? I can't say that I'm perfectly upset at her serving detention together with me, but she didn't need to do that. She could just leave and not get any detention at all. Maybe she has a thing about me.I really do not know. And WHY am I thinking of her. Damn it! Go to sleep James Potter, go to sleep.'  
  
With those thought, he fell asleep with the tiniest trance of a smile on his face.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Finally done! Sorry for taking too long. I hope this is good enough for you. I may be taking a while more longer to write Chapter 4 as I have my mid-year exams around 2 weeks time, but I hope to finish it a.s.a.p. Chap 4 is going to be on their detention night and so on. so while waiting for it to come, please read and review this chapter! 


	4. First part of love: Denial IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the rest of the characters that appears in the book. Only J K Rowling does. I only own the other characters that DON'T and WILL NOT appear in it. The plot belongs to me too. Oh, before I forget, the group Unicorns idea was taken from the book Sweet Valley that was written by Francine Pascal.  
  
Rating: This is a PG-13 story. Those who think they can't stand swearing and cursing please back away and don't read this. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Basic Overview: This would be a James and Lily story in their 6th year in Hogwarts. James Potter, leader of the Marauders and Lily Evans, leader of the Unicorns. Lily detests James since 1st year. But will love blossom between these two? We'll find out.  
  
Extras: Nothing much on JJ and Zoe. Sorry for the no detention part as I stated in the last chapter.  
  
Pranksters  
  
Chapter 4: First part of love: Denial  
  
"James! Quick, get up!" hollered an eager Remus who was standing at a door.  
  
James moaned silently and turned away from the yelling, using a pillow to cover his face.  
  
Remus looked at the sleeping figure and nudged Sirius with a cheeky grin. Sirius, who was clad in an astonishing bright red robe, grinned back at his mate and silently tiptoed James' bed. Sirius then took out his wand and conjured up a jug of ice-cold water - which obviously has some ice in it to add on the effect - and tipped it over James whole body. The water came on non-stop, as Sirius charmed it.  
  
When the water and ice fell upon the 'dead' body of James, he quickly rose up and promptly gave a scream.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING? I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO ALIVE ALL THANKS TO YOU!" yelled a furious black haired prefect.  
  
"Hey, you should be thanking us since we finally made you alive," Remus said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, plus you wouldn't want to miss breakfast. We're having pancakes with Lemon syrup today.yum yum," Sirius said.  
  
"Ugh. Please leave me alone and I don't think I want to eat pancakes today," James replied, lying back against his pillow.  
  
Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and shared a confused look. Remus turned back to his leader and asked curiously, "What made Jamsie so dead today?"  
  
"Yeah. He wouldn't even eat his favourite breakfast in the world!" smiled a Sirius.  
  
"Oh puh-lease! Remus, stop calling me Jamsie! And if you want to know what's happening to me, go and ask Filch. Damn it, all because I was walking around past curfew," James replied frustratingly.  
  
"So you got another detention is it? How many points you got taken of Gryffindor? Must be a lot, considering you're a prefect. But shouldn't you be used to detention now? Since you had quite a lot together with us when we pulled some stupid tricks? " Sirius said with a fake knowing look.  
  
"Yes I got another detention. It's rather funny though. Filch didn't take any points from us."  
  
"US?!" Remus and Sirius said together. James widened his eyes at his slipped remark.  
  
'Oh shit! How could I let it slip??? I'm dead.dead meat. They'll tease me to no end!' thought James desperately.  
  
"Umm.I mean me. Yeah me!" said James panicking.  
  
"Uh huh. As if. So tell us who is that 'us' you're talking about huh? Come on, don't be shy," taunted both boys at James.  
  
"I told you it's only me!" James said. He then pulled his pillow and covered his blushing face.  
  
By then, Remus had already climbed unto James' bed and joined Sirius. Sirius pulled the pillow away to reveal a very dark crimson face from beneath.  
  
"Oh come on. We know it's not only you James. Look at your flushed face, it's obvious that you're lying. Tell us who that other person is? Is it a girl? A hot chick in fact?" asked Remus interestingly.  
  
"Fine fine. It's Lily okay? You know Lily Evans, the ringleader of the Unicorns. The one who is bent on making our lives hell like we are to she and her group?" James said giving in.  
  
"WHAT? JJ & ZOE'S leader? The other Gryffindor Prefect?" shouted Remus and Sirius in surprised unison.  
  
"Um yeah!" said James nervously.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other and laughed out heavily.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you serious James? You got Tiger Lily as your detention partner? You're dead man!" cried out Sirius, who was still laughing away.  
  
"Shut up and go have your breakfast!" yelled James frustratingly at his two best mates.  
  
"This is way better than having breakfast. Come on tell us what the two of you were doing last night? I saw you following Lily out of the Great Hall. Did you two do something not explainable?" asked Remus.  
  
"And I thought you care only about snogging Zoe. I guess I was wrong. And NO! We did not do anything!" James replied.  
  
"Are you sure? You came back after curfew as ya know," snickered Sirius.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Fine, whatever. I'll go down for breakfast now. Don't want to waste this precious time here finding answers that cannot be found," Remus said wisely. He then added, "Sirius, wanna go?"  
  
"Okay!" Sirius then jumped down from James' bed, straightened his robes and walked out together with Remus.  
  
Once they were out, Sirius silently said to Remus, "Hey Moony, I think we can play matchmaker again."  
  
"Matchmaker? Oh! You mean James and Lily?" Remus replied with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yep. I think they match perfectly. Let's go tell Zoe and JJ. Maybe they'll help us with this thing."  
  
"Oh sure!" Both boys hurried down to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and sat beside their girlfriends and started telling them of their plans.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily was eating solemnly in the Great Hall for breakfast when two of the 'hated' Marauders came in. Of course, Peter was sitting with his girlfriend Pamela Andrews at the other end of the table. So that means 3 of the Marauders were here.  
  
'So where is the other Marauder?' thought Lily silently to herself. 'Maybe he's dead, oh JOY! Hmm.today we have detention together. Maybe he doesn't want to see me, but why? It's just a detention. Or he just had slept late,' Lily thought. 'Like anyone would tease him about it. I told JJ, Jan & Zoe but they didn't freak out like I thought; instead, they kind of had small smiles on their faces. Wonder why?'  
  
Zoe looked at Lily with an eyebrow raised and then, she snickered. Turning back to her boyfriend, she nudged him and said, "Remus dear, look at Lily. She's off to never-never land. Maybe your plan of bringing James and Lily will work."  
  
Remus looked at the girl sitting on his lap in mock shock. "Will work? I think that it shall work wonderfully you know."  
  
"Okay, it will work wonderfully. Happy now dearie?" laughed Zoe with a lop- sided smile.  
  
Remus smiled and gave a butterfly kiss on the corner of Zoe's lips. "Yes. Hey, why don't we go over to Sirius and talk over this great plan of ours?"  
  
"Oh sure."  
  
Both Remus and Zoe walked over to where Sirius and JJ were seated.  
  
"Hey! Come sit over here!" welcomed Sirius.  
  
"Hello Sirius, hello JJ. Remus and I came over to talk through the plans for the great matchmaking plan for James and Lily," Zoe said while taking a seat.  
  
"Oh! We were talking about the same thing before you came here. So how do you think we should go about doing it? Maybe we could go about doing more group interactions?" said JJ.  
  
"That's a great idea!" cried out Remus.  
  
"What's great?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Group interactions. We could set up more activities together. Have some sort of a double date or some stuff like that!" Remus replied.  
  
The other three thought silently in their heads when suddenly Sirius' eyes lit up mischievously.  
  
"Hey I think I know what to do," said Sirius.  
  
Remus, JJ and Zoe leaned in to hear what their friend had to say and that was when the 'Great plan' was being discussed and went over.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily was still eating her pancakes when she looked at her witch-watch. It pointed 10 minutes before class. She searched for her timetable in her leather bag and looked at it.  
  
'Oh Great. Potions first thing in the morning,' thought Lily.  
  
When she put her timetable back into her bag, she suddenly found out that her Potions textbook wasn't in her bag. She panicked.  
  
'Where is my textbook? Oh dear, 10 minutes to potions and I had to forget my book. Damn it. Where did I put it? Oh yeah, the common room. Must have left it there.'  
  
Lily stood up from the table, grabbed her bag and left the hall in a hurry to retrieve her book from the common room.  
  
She entered the common room and she found her book. She took it and placed it in her bag. She looked at her watch again and found that she still had another 5 minutes to get to the dungeons for potions. Lily turned around and started to run down for potions.  
  
As she turned towards the corridor that led to the potions classroom, suddenly a person who was slightly taller than her knocked into her sending things flying. Lily fell with a 'thump' and cried an "ouch" as the back of her body made contact with the hard cold stone tiles. She then felt a weight upon her body. Lily looked up and saw a very familiar face staring intently at her.  
  
When Lily recognized the guy before her eyes, she suddenly felt her chest tighten as she took in the boy's features. Sharp angular face, eyes that glittered behind the thick glasses and ruffled messed-up hair made the handsome boy.  
  
'I didn't know James was this handsome. He's even taut and lean, I didn't notice this before? Must be all the Quidditch training,' thought the girl beneath the boy.  
  
James looked at the girl lying sprawled on the ground beneath his body. Red hair that look like fire flame, sharp heart-shaped face, button nose and green eyes that showed intelligence made the pretty girl.  
  
'I didn't know Lily was this pretty. Hell, even her skin feels so moist, so smooth and so tender. Well, she's the school beauty queen so of course she would have these qualities,' thought James who was still staring intently at the redhead.  
  
Both of them were still staring at each other, taking in each other's features and qualities that surprised them when suddenly a wolf whistle was heard. Both students snapped out from their trance and blushed furiously before standing up in a hurry. Lily looked at where the whistle was heard and saw a third year Slytherin boy grinning and pointing cheekily at them while whispering to his friends who were around him. Lily was about to scold that boy when she heard a voice.  
  
"10 points from Slytherin. Now don't you ever mention this to anybody, not a soul. Or I'll come after your head with an axe, get it?" said James grimacing.  
  
The Slytherin boy scowled heavily at James and turned the other direction walking off muttering some incoherent words.  
  
Lily looked at James and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Come on, we better get to potions before Professor Apuytre takes off mean points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Both kids ran to the classroom and got a seat side by side just in time as Prof. Apuytre came in from the store door.  
  
"Alright class, get out your textbook and parchment. Turn to page 129 and start reading it until the end of the whole chapter. We'll be learning about the Friendship potion," Prof. Apuytre said scanning the whole class with his ice blue eyes. "And don't make a sound!" he added with a huff and sat down on his chair behind his desk.  
  
"Hey Remus, where's my quill that you borrowed yesterday?" James asked turning to his right.  
  
"I threw it away," Remus casually replied.  
  
"You WHAT??? Hey, that was my favourite quill and you threw it away? Ooh I can't believe it. If we weren't in class I'll be strangling your neck already," James replied angrily.  
  
Prof. Apuytre looked over to their side. Lily turned around and nudged James' ribs.  
  
She then whispered, "James, Prof. Apuytre is looking over here. Shut your big mouth up!"  
  
James did quiet down, but still fuming away. Lily looked at him and silently laughed and wondered, 'How does he look so cute when he's fuming. He looks like a 3 year old kid whose parents didn't allow him to get his Christmas presents. His unruly hair makes it even cuter. HEY! Why am I thinking of him like this?'  
  
'Don't deny it dearie, you're attracted to him,' a voice came out from Lily's right side. Lily turned around and was so shocked to see an angel with a golden halo, wings and a silver wand. Her mouth verbally dropped.  
  
'Hey, I thought I made it clear with you that she doesn't like James here?' another voice came out, but was on Lily's left. Lily turned around to the other side and saw a small red devil with a sharp tail, sinister eyes and a super flexible body.  
  
'Well, look at the way Lily here is thinking about him. So innocent so pure,' the angel said.  
  
'Oh great, my conscience is having a fight in my head. Great, just great!' thought Lily while resting her head in her hands propped up against the table.  
  
'It's just all shit angel. Don't be so in it. After Lily goes into a relationship with that guy, the guy would break up with her and leave Lily here to collect the broken pieces of her heart which cannot be healed,' the devil said.  
  
'Well, it's entirely up to her choice. I'm sick and tired of your constant babbling on how to make one bad. Let's ask her,' the angel said exasperated.  
  
'I also hate the way you keep on your innocent pure face. It sucks! Well, Lily, whom do you choose to believe? The angel or me? I bet I'm right!' the devil said with a voice that imitates I-am-so-right-about-this-she-will- surely-choose-to-believe-me.  
  
'I don't know! I don't know. Don't ask me. I sincerely do not know,' Lily thought in pain.  
  
'Well, dear you have to make a choice now. And devil, don't say anything to make her change her mind yet,' the angel said.  
  
The devil looked at the angel and used his metal rake to hit the angel on her head. The angel turned around angrily and started hitting the little devil with her wand.  
  
'Ooh, and I was right that the angel has another face. Haha,' the devil said, earning more whacks from the angel.  
  
While Lily's conscience was having the full-fledged fight with smoke and all, Lily did some thinking. 'I'm James' enemy since day one. I admit that he is handsome and the whole girl population who doesn't know the true him loves him a LOT.'  
  
Suddenly, the devil's head popped out from the whirlwind of smoke and said, 'Go girl, don't believe the angel!'  
  
'Shut up devil!' the angel's voice piped out. The two went back to fighting.  
  
'But what can explain the feeling I get whenever I see him nowadays?' thought Lily.  
  
'That's love dear. You love him!' the angel said.  
  
'ARGH! Don't say anymore. I do not love him and never will all right? I'm his rival and forever will be his rival,' Lily thought with a small hint of depression.  
  
The two who was fighting behind her head stopped their action in surprise.  
  
The devil looked happy after the initial shock and went to clap Lily on her back in glee. It then disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
  
The angel looked sad and went to whisper into Lily's ear. 'I'm afraid you made the wrong choice dear. But the decision is entirely up to you. We can only help. Goodbye.' And with a twinkle, the angel disappeared into who knows where.  
  
"I don't care, and will not care," Lily said while shaking her hand at the smoke, which covered her eyes.  
  
She turned back her attention to the "studious" class before her when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that James was looking at her curiously.  
  
'Why is he looking at me like that?' she wondered silently. Before she got to her answer, James said something.  
  
"Hey Lily, why were you shaking your head and hands furiously just now? I don' t see anything there other than dust," James said. Then he added with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "Or maybe you're having a fight with your conscience over how sexy and handsome I am before you felt frustrated. Is it?"  
  
Lily looked at him in pure shock. Trying to hide the shock building inside of her, she answered, "Of course not. You're handsome? When pigs fly then only I'll believe that joke."  
  
Lily let out a small sigh of relief that she could make a quick comeback without any mistake despite the closeness to the truth on what James' said.  
  
The redhead looked at James and saw a glint of cheeky comeback on his face. She looked at his hand where there groped his wand. She rewinded to the last sentence that she said and figured out her mistake. But before James' got a chance to mutter out the spell, Lily said, "Oh no you don't. When I said when pigs fly, I do not mean by using magic. But by nature itself. Now forget about it and read up on the potion!"  
  
"Aww.you're no fun you know Lily," James said slightly disappointed.  
  
"I'm not exactly fun in this case. Now get back to your potion, in which I do seem to know that you don't bother."  
  
"Then why still ask me to do it?"  
  
"Because this is a very important potion."  
  
"I can't see anything important about it," James shrugged, slightly hunching.  
  
Lily slapped James' back. "Stop hunching and study!"  
  
"Fine, hotheaded woman," James retorted.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned back to her studies, ignoring every word on what James' had to say.  
  
James' saw that Lily wasn't going to answer his other protests and silently went back to his book.  
  
Professor Apuytre looked at his wizard-watch on his wrist before attending to the class. "Okay, stop reading now and listen to what I have to say."  
  
He waited for the whole class to keep quiet before speaking again.  
  
"The ingredients for this potion is not available in class right now. And also I remember not telling you all to bring your own ingredients for it. Reason because, the ingredients needed is to be gotten fresh and new. So we're all going down to the greenhouses to pick up the fresh ingredients. I'll be assigning you all to your partners before we set off. The partner I assign you to would be your partner for this potion and your other counterpart in getting the ingredients. Okay, let's start from Mr. Black."  
  
The whole class groaned in protest at not being given the choice to choose their partners, especially Sirius.  
  
"I think I ought to have played sick for today. We even have to get Flobberworm fresh. Eew!" Sirius groaned loudly.  
  
"Get used to it buddy!" Remus said smirking his head off.  
  
"Black and Joder!" Prof. Apuytre said.  
  
"Now that wasn't that bad!" Sirius said smiling away.  
  
"Lupin and Fellms! Malfoy and Livurn, Potter and Evans!" Prof. Apuytre continued, ticking off each name he called off the class list that he was holding in his right hand.  
  
"Oh great, stuck with you again!" Lily said in exasperation.  
  
"Umm hmm." James replied.  
  
After Prof. Apuytre finished in pairing up the pupils, he clapped his hands two times and said, "Now, all of you go to the Greenhouse. When any of you see Prof. Sprout there, tell her that I am the one who sent you all there. She'll then lead you to the place where you'll be picking up the ingredients. Ready? Now go before I hex you all into the next century."  
  
Everyone scrambled out of their seats aiming to get to the greenhouse before the professor hexed them. All of them know that he was a mean one with his wand around him.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: Hey there readers.I'm sorry that I did not update for a long time. I had my exams up.now it is over! Yay!!!!! Okay another apology.I'm sorry that I could not write in the detention part.maybe in the next 2 chapters I hope? Please forgive me greatly. Thank you! Now, please read and review.greatly appreciated for it! ^_^! 


End file.
